Spongebob And the trip to Luxury Town
by BTR700Hakim
Summary: Spongebob is nominated for the best Fry cook in the sea.The Sea Awards will be held at Luxury Town,Many more Bikini Bottom citizens were nominated.The mayor Had chosen Spongebob to drive the bus to Luxury Town.Then Spongebob studied all night to drive
1. The Letter

CHAPTER 1

One beautiful day in Bikini Bottom , Spongebob woke up and got dressed and went down to make some breakfast."ah , what a nice Sunday."Said Spongebob."Meow ," growled gary."No , Today I want to rest from work."Explained had made some he had ate his food , he went to the fluffy couch and sat on the couch "Gary , go and fetch the newspaper at the mail box.

"meow." Replied opened the door and went straight to the took the newspaper and found a letter from went back to the house and gave Spongebob the newspaper."Meow."said Gary."What? you found a letter"asked Spongebob."Let me see the letter"ordered ? said Spongebob.

Dear Spongebob , 19th Nov 2010

You have been nominated for the Sea Awards on the 27th November .

You have been nominated for the best Frycook award.I hope you can come to Luxury Bottom in a week.

From the Mayor of Bikini Bottom.

Spongebob could not believe his eyes "You hear that Gary"said Spongebob happily."I am nominated for the best Fry cook in the big blue sea"He continued."Meow."said Gary."Yes you're right I should Tell Patrick"Yelled got dressed and Headed off to Patrick's he arrived "Patrick"called Patrick came out of his house and said"Spongebob, Spongebob I got this fancy letter from the royaM.""I think it is Mayor."corrected Spongebob."Should I open it?" asked Patrick.

Dear Patrick Star, 19th Nov 2010

You Have been nominated for the laziest citizens in the sea awards are held at LuxuryBottom on 27th November 2010.

From the Mayor of Bikini Bottom.

"Wow "shouted Spongebob "Patrick you are nominated for the laziest citizen in the bib blue sea."said Spongebob."I am "replied Patrick."You can go to Luxury Bottom with me"said Spongebob."I am nominated for the best Fry cook award."boasted Spongebob Loudly.


	2. Squidward and Squilium

CHAPTER 2

"Let's go tell squidward."Spongebob and Patrick went to Squidward's house they arrived , Patrick knocked the door , but there was no reply."Hello Squidward"called Spongebob Patrick opened the they came in, they saw Squidward walking gracefully to a table."Hi, Squidward"greeted Spongebob politely."What are you doing"asked Patrick suspiciously."huh"scoffed Squidward"What are you morans doing here." he asked harshly."You should know that I am practicing my fancy walk because nominated for the best musician in the sea".said Squidward.

"And it will be held at Luxury Bottom the fanciest city in the sea" Said Squidward happily."I will have a day without you morans."scoffed Squidward."And…..Why are you here?"asked Squidward."We are here to tell you that I am nominated for the best fry cook in the sea." answered Spongebob."And I am here because I am nominated for the laziest citizen in bikini Bottom"explained Patrick.

"What I won't have a day Without you morans!"shouted Squidward."Get out!"ordered and Patrick went out of Squidward's house and went to their own Squidward said to himself "I can't believe I didn't have a day without Spongebob and Patrick."."After that Squidward got a !

"Hello…."said Squidward Sadly."Hello my former friend Squidward"Greeted Squilium Fancyson."oh no"Squidward said worriedly."I heard you got a letter because you got nominated for the best musician in the sea."said Squiliam loudly."I got the letter too"he continued."who cares about it "said Squidward hardly."I am nominated for the same award as you"boasted 's mouth flung open."Goodbye Squiddy"Said Squilium while laughing loudly."I will win against you"shouted Squidward while he was holding the telephone, but Squilium had already hung up."Urhhh"scoffed Squidward."I will get you Squilium Fancyson"said Squidward to then took a shower and got he went to the mall to buy some fancy outfits for the award.


	3. The meeting at the Krusty Krab

CHAPTER 3

Spongebob went to his house and relaxed for a day."meow"said Gary."Patrick also got a letter from the mayor."said Spongebob happily to the Snail."meow"replied Gary."Ohh..Patrick got nominated for the laziest citizen in the sea."answered."Meow"said Gary ."No Patrick is not an Idiot"replied Spongebob."for you to know he is my best friend"Spongebob he Turned on the television .It was his favourite show, Mermaidman and Barnacle boy.

He watched his favourite show until it finished, Mermaidman and Barnacle boy had jailed the dirty buble and man ray for destroying the The mayor appeared at the Television and said "Whoever got the message from me about The Sea Awards will have to be at the Krusty Krab at 3.00 pm."Huh I have to go to the Krusty Krab at 3.00 pm.

Spongebob rested in his pineapple it was 15 minutes till 3 O'clock , he walked to the Krusty the way , he saw Patrick walking alone while eating a two scooped strawberry Ice cream."Patrick wait up"shouted stopped and turn to Spongebob "Oh hi Spongebob."Replied Patrick while licking his teo scooped Strawberry Ice Cream."Patrick isn't this Exciting"said Spongebob happily."Yeah I know right" Said and Spongebob were Talking until they reached at the Krusty Krab.

The Krusty Krab was more Bikini Bottom citizens was as Larry , Sandy , , Squidward , , Pearl , Plankton , Karren and Many was nominated for the best weightlifter I the Sandy was nominated for the best Scientist . ,as the best Restaurant Manager In the as the best .Puff as the best boating school teacher in the was nominated for the worst Restaurant manager in the sea.

The Condition in the Krusty Krab was very noisy."Everyone Quiet Shouted Mr Krab."Now anyone wants to buy some Krabby is an award winner discount is 1%."offered .Everyone booed him and threw bottles at minutes later the mayor arrived."May I have everyone's Attention "ordered the Mayor."on the 27th November there will be a bus trip to Luxury you award winners won't have to worry,but the problem is our bus driver has I want to choose a citizen to drive the bus"announced the mayor."And the lucky citizen is….Spongebob"said the Mayor was surprised to hear that Spongebob will be driving the Bikini Bottom Bus."But he can't even drive a boat"said .The mayor ignored her,"Spongebob you will be driving the bus to luxury Town.


	4. The Expidition

Chapter 4

Spongebob fainted."Ok ..everything is settled"said the mayor."Exept for this moran on the floor"grinned Squidward."Who you callin moran"Said ."this sponge is my best employee."He continued."So much for the employee business."said Squidward to many people left the Krusty ,Patrick lifted Spongebob to his Patrick arrived he opened the door and placed Spongebob on the couch.

"Spongebob wake up "Said Patrick loudly."Spongebob.."Called another episode of Mermaidman and Barnacle boy."Oh boy "said Patrick as he sat on the couch while watching the Episode."Ahh..This yellow rubber mat is very soft"said woke up.''I can't believe I am a the Bikini Bottom Bus Driver."Wailed Spongebob."Oh boy this is the best episode of Mermaidman and Barnacle boy."Said Spongebob Happily.

Spongebob watched the episode until it ,Patrick went 6 days ,26th November,Spongebob had finished working at the Krusty he remembered that he was going to drive a bus on the next Showered and got that night , Spongebob studied About driving a studied as long as 6 he accidently Slept for 2 hours.

It was 7am Spongebob woke up and he went to the Krusty people were gathering around."Ah there you are"greeted the Mayor."are you ready to drive the bus"asked the mayor of Bikini Bottom."Yeah Im fine"answered Spongebob."You don't look so well,are you sure you are ready."asked the mayor again."Im fine mayor"Replied spongebob while smiling.

"Ok everyone lineup and get on the bus."Said the boarded on the bus was full of people."Ok you can move now"said the mayor to remembered what he had studied he drove the bus nicely.2 hours later, Everyone on the bus had got tired and after 3 hours he mayor woke up and woke Spongebob ."Spongebob wake up"said the woke up

"are you okay" asked the mayor."no I didn't sleep enough last night"explained Spongebob."Why not"guestioned the mayor."I studied too long last night"said Spongebob."Well we still have long to the mayor sadly."Wait a minute we are already here"Said the mayor."everyone wake up said The mayor while clapping his hands.

Everyone woke up and got down from the were just in time for the bikini Bottom crew walked in and sat at their VIP places."Hey there Squidy"Greeted Squilium."I will beat you and get the award.."The best frycook in the sea is…..Spongebob Squarepants."said the went to get his trophy"I would like to thank bikini bottoo."Spongebob got up on stage and carried Spongebob announcer watched Patrick"What"Said Patrick harshly while carrying everyone got thei award including Plankton who got the worst Restaurant manager.


End file.
